


Разные, мы просто слишком разные

by XMRomalia



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Male Character, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Питер Паркер страшился, пожалуй, слишком многого. Человек-паук? Он не боялся ничего.





	

      Пустота отдавала в пальцы, в мысли, в слова. И особенно - в редкие, пожалуй даже в слишком редкостные шутки, что стали напоминать усталый сарказм человека, который сумел узреть жизнь, умудрился увидеть свет в той печальной его ипостаси, которая, раскрываясь, словно вопила грязно и жарко – _вот она я, тёмная! Сделай же это! Разрушь меня еще сильнее, давай же, давай!_ – начинала проникать тьма. Как и в душу, пожалуй. Как и в чертову душу.   
  
      Питер смеялся на все это, кусая и без того испещренные маленькими ранками губы. Ему казалось, что шутки могли скрыть странную пустоту, которая росла в сознании, словно вирус пожирала его миллиметр за миллиметром, будто бы в каком-то неясном, порочном блицкриге отхватывая все новые и новые участки кожи, мыслей, сознания. Говорят, что люди рано или поздно растворяются в том, что делают. Будь то простое дело, будь то увлечение, к которому лежишь всем сердцем – не важно. Растворяешься, точно ложка сахара в горячем кофе. Поговаривают, что когда человек доходит до предела – он ломается. Так же, как образная ложечка, что не выдержала очередной щепотки сладости, треснув пополам, красивыми, но бесполезными кусочками падала наземь. Говорят, что такое люди становятся подобны куклам, пустым игрушкам, которые не ведают, как жить и что делать дальше. Не понимающие, что можно делать что-то еще, менять свой распорядок, свой устой. Что можно просто жить.   
  
      Чужие синие глаза отдавали искрой насмешки, холода, и почему-то где-то на уровне сердца что-то больно кололо. Так, как колет маленькая кнопка, когда пытаешься прицепить дурной плакат к стенке, а тот выпадает из пальцев, и иголка с красной шапочкой оставляет на пальце не менее красный, маленький след. Крови. Милой, милой крови. Еще, пожалуй, у юноши дрожали пальцы. Так, словно бы ему было холодно, может быть страшно, а может быть до протяжного крику прекрасно. Последнее, пожалуй, проявлялось в моменты, когда чужие крепкие ладони держали уверенно за плечи, пытаясь удержаться. И когда, пожалуй, чужой счастливый, полный неизведанного веселья окрик становился важнее целого, казалось бы, света.   
  
      Питеру Паркеру было смешно. До дрожи, до легких поцелуев в уголки губ, до утренних долгих объятий.  
  
 _Человеку-пауку – нет._   
  
      Кости сломаны, дороги брошены. Он клялся, что не вернется, обещал сам себе, проклятому Богу и всем ангелам, что забудет. Будет защищать мир ото зла, как обещал сам себе в немой клятве. Но, ха, хотите знать правду? Он устал. Ему до крику, до надрывного хохота хотелось убежать, спрятаться, зарыться в самую темную норку, лишь бы более никогда не видеть дьявольского света, чертовой изнанки проклятого мира. В темноту, да, именно в неё. Может быть – на край света; может в самую глубину, пучину океана, где никто не будет требовать сверх меры, где никто не будет требовать ничего, совершенно ничего. Но, увы, нельзя. Совсем, вот воспрещено и все. Кем? Самим собой, пожалуй. Кто же еще поставит супергерою рамки, как не он сам? Кто еще покажет, что великая сила предполагает великую ответственность, как не воспаленная мысль, вынуждающая с криками просыпаться в студёной ночи?   
  
      Найтвинг всегда знал, как нужно успокаивать, когда кошмары подступали слишком сильно. Тот касался скул, целовал легко и невесомо, но отчего-то горестно, точно на устах его был самый что ни на есть настоящий пепел. Тот, что после кострищ оседает на пальцах, на волосах, на мыслях. Человек-паук говорил, что ему не нужна помощь. Питер Паркер же находил помощь полезной. Особенно в моменты, когда пустые глаза умершего дяди начинали видеться в кошмарах, точно настоящие, с легким отблеском начищенного клинка.   
  
  
      Питер Паркер видел Дика Грейсона в свете дня, в толпе или в очереди, в чужих и незнакомых лицах, но не узнавал. Или не хотел, или не желал – какая разница? Мир мог знать много, свет мог знать слишком много, но некоторые тайны не знает даже он, даже всевидящие репортеры, даже образные Большие Братья. Те не знали, не ведали правды, потому что некоторые тайны гибнут с первыми бликами солнца на горизонте, возрождаясь, точно фениксы, с последними его лучами. _Ночью_. Ночь прекрасна – думал Питер. Ночь – время, когда пауки сливаются с тенью, получая собственные, образные крылья.   
Которые, право дело, таяли, точно роса на тонких лепестках цветов на рассвете.   
  
  
      Человек-паук никогда не лгал. Всегда говорил то, что думал, действовал от чистого сердца и мыслей.   
  
      Питер Паркер? Он лгал слишком много.   
  
      В собственных думах, в словах, действиях. Лгал, и ложь оплетала его толстым, порочным коконом, но при этом точно растленная жилка на грани сознания билась мысль, словно загнанный в клеть мотылек.   
  
       _«Ты обещал, ты обещал, ты обещал»._  
  
      Кому? Что? Когда, зачем, почему? Питер Паркер не помнил, и даже сбивая кулаки до боли, до крови, он не находил ответа. Ни в насилии, ни в милосердии. Ни в счастье, ни в бутылке, ни в свете звёзд, скрывающихся из виду на рассвете. Кому? Что обещал?   
  
      Питер Паркер не знал.   
  
      Человек-паук? Он знал все.  
  
      И когда Найтвинг касался его лица, Человеку-пауку сдавалось, что он устал. Устал убегать, утомился пытаться, умаялся искать то, что песком уходит сквозь пальцы. И он, добродушно щуря глаза, точно кот ластился к человеку, что был более чем другом, больше, чем возлюбленным. Питер Паркер в эти моменты думал, что Дик Грейсон – урод. И что ему, пожалуй, стоило бы врезать – так, дабы убрать эту улыбку с его губ, так, дабы после – резким поцелуем-укусом её украсть, забрать, припрятать.   
  
      Человек-паук?   
  
_Пожалуй, он был согласен._

**Author's Note:**

> Написанное как подарок к Секретному Санте на ask DISHONORED.  
> Надеюсь, не вылилось в слишком сильную невхарактерность.


End file.
